Skarloey
Skarloey *'Number': 1 *'Built': 1864 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly-developed Skarloey Railway in 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. Bio in the television series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, since the seventh season, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, and storms. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he becomes the respected leader of Blue Mountain Quarry. While he is kind-hearted, he does not stand any nonsense. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn. Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining with his name painted in gold on his saddletank. In the television series, Skarloey is painted red with white and gold lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (''UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; Season 4-7) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Jens Wendland (Germany) Trivia * His name means "Lake in the Woods" in Sudric. * Skarloey's name on the Japanese Thomas website is backwards. * Skarloey's large scale model was used as The Ghost Engine in Duncan Gets Spooked. Quotes :"You were right, Sir, old engines can't pull trains like young ones." :"They can if they're mended, Old Faithful, and that's what will happen to you, you deserve it." - Skarloey and the Owner, "Four Little Engines" Merchandise * ERTL (metallic and regular; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced) * Bandai Tecs * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and Skarloey Storms Through) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (regular and metallic) Gallery File:P.S.Cumberland.PNG|Skarloey, cabless, being unloaded from a ship in Crosspatch File:VeryOldEngines-BuckingBronco2.png File:Talyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin brother, Talyllyn File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg File:Skarloey.png|Skarloey in Four Little Engines File:FourLittleEngines10.jpg File:FourLittleEngines2.jpg|Skarloey at Crovan's Gate File:HomeatLast8.jpg|Skarloey returns in Home at Last File:PassengersandPolish9.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel13.png|Skarloey in A Bad Day for Sir Handel File:Snow7.jpg|Skarloey covered in ice File:RustySavestheDay9.jpg|Skarloey in Rusty Saves the Day File:TheGrandOpening3.jpg|Skarloey in The Grand Opening File:TheGrandOpening2.jpg|Skarloey arrives at Rumblin File:RheneasandtheDinosaur7.jpg File:TheMagicLamp16.jpg|Skarloey and Thomas in The Magic Lamp File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut22.png|Skarloey's fifth season model with Thomas File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut19.png File:DuncanDoesitAll7.jpg|Skarloey in Duncan Does it All File:DuncanDoesitAll9.jpg|Skarloey at market File:WashBehindYourBuffers9.jpg|Skarloey dusty in Wash Behind Your Buffers File:WashBehindYourBuffers8.jpg|Skarloey after being cleaned File:PushMe,PullYou7.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!36.png|Skarloey in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery125.png File:BlueMountainMystery131.png File:BlueMountainMystery354.png File:Skarloey'snameplate.png|Skarloey's nameboard File:Skarloeypromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Skarloey File:SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|CGI promo File:Skarloeyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CreepyCutting!8.png File:HighandDry2.png File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin and basis, Talyllyn Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Wooden Railway model prototype File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioSkarloey.JPG|Brio File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|TOMY File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Take-n-Play Skarloey File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Wind-up File:BandaiTecsSkarloey.png|Bandai Tecs File:SkarloeyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines